


look how they shine for you

by kitsunesongs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs
Summary: Short birthday present for lilyconrad/writegowrite - Obi-Wan is in the hospital wing. Anakin is upset by this. Fluff.





	look how they shine for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyconrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyconrad/gifts).



Obi-Wan woke up with a smothered groan, head aching, thoughts fuzzy. What had he been…

Oh, right. He and the 212th had been chasing after Grievous through a cave system when there’d been a flare of warning in the force, and the whole thing had come down over their heads. That moment of warning had been enough to let Obi-Wan force push his men out of the way – but he’d taken the whole collapse on himself instead. Cody was never going to let him live it down, he’d insist on a helmet at the least, and full armour if he could manage it.

Strange. His thoughts were…floaty. It was hard to keep to one strand of them.

Drugs. _Good_ drugs at that.

Not moving Obi-Wan let his senses spread out and explore the place he was in. The starched sheets and flat mattress and sterile scent (unique, in his experiences, to medbays the galaxy over) had already told him he was in a medbay – the sense of humming life and warm light told him he was in the Temple. In Coruscant. Home.

And sitting by the side of his bed –

“I know you’re awake.”

– was the familiar stormy thundercloud of energy that was his padawan.

Former padawan.

Obi-Wan blinked his eyes open reluctantly, only then realising that his hand was being held in Anakin’s warm one. The unrelenting bright white of the medical centers’ ceiling was interrupted by the beloved face leaning into his view.

Anakin didn’t look so good. Hair mussed and dirty, eyes reddened from sleeplessness, dark bags, chapped lips – he’d been worried. How long had he been sitting by Obi-Wan’s bedside, running terrible possibilities over and over in his head? Anakin was known by the people of the Republic as the Hero With No Fear. But Obi-Wan knew him well enough that he did have fears – losing the people he cared for was a large one.  And as Yoda often said, fear led to anger…which explained why Anakin looked so angry.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan smiled at him. He was never normally this free with his emotions, but he was warm and floaty and had Anakin there. For a moment life was good. “Do I look that bad?” he joked wryly, clutching Anakin’s hand tighter in his own. The small voice in the back of his head that whispered about attachment whenever he was with Anakin was silent now - he could probably thank the drugs for that - and he took the opportunity to stroke Anakin’s fingers with his own thumb.

Anakin’s eyes widened, shocked, before he pouted. Well. Anakin would probably call it ‘frowning’…

It was really cute. “You’re really cute.” Obi-Wan informed him. It was important suddenly for Anakin to know that. Had he told Anakin that before? That he was cute, and also really good looking. And that ever since his voice had deepened and he’d shot up in height Obi-Wan had started having to take a lot of cold showers while repeating to himself that it was inappropriate to fantasise about his Padawan.

Former Padawan, now.

“Wow, they weren’t kidding about the painkillers…” Anakin muttered, seemingly to himself, before leaning forward, resting one knee and his prosthetic hand on the bed, his human one still holding Obi-Wan’s tight. “I’m still angry with you.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “You’re always angry with me about something, dear one.”

Why did Anakin look so shocked? Oh…he’d called him dear one. The painkillers really were quite extraordinary. “Sorry, dear – I mean, Anakin.”

Anakin shook his head, dirty blonde curls flying around his face. Was he _blushing?_ “No, you can – I mean, I want you to call me dear one. It’s fine, more than fine, I mean –”

Obi-Wan eyes were getting heavy, but his lips quirked up in a smile nevertheless. Anakin was so cute when he was flustered.

“Love you…” Obi-Wan murmured.

He fell back asleep before he could hear Anakin’s response. The warmth of his hand a grounding weight as he sank into peaceful darkness.


End file.
